Nitro
by Runs With Horses
Summary: You always here about how two people met by looking across a ball room floor. But, I bet you've never heard one where the two meet across a two lane quarter mile drag strip. Two people with that need for speed. That is how I met him.*An all human story.*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey all, I had this story typed up, but the Flash Drive I have went all...wonky...on me and I lost this chapter. So, am writing this from memory.**

**I know I have enough stories on my plate, but I wanted to see how this went over. I won't update until I finish a few stories first.**

**I want to finish at least 3 maybe 4. Like some of you know, I love drag racing, mainly Funny Car. My fave driver is Melanie Troxel. **

**My first All Human story ever! Though Edward still lives with the Cullens. **

**(Bella and Edward are in there late twenties early thirties. In the NHRA (the National Hot Rod Association) you have to go through classes of cars and regular classes to get to the pro's they both started at 16 and excelled.)**

**I will post a link to the official web site for the NHRA on my Profile if you want to get information.**

**Remember that questions are always loved, like I always say "I LOVE to answer them questions!" hehe! :)**

**SUMMERY:**

**Edward Cullen is the youngest, and currently the most talented Funny Car driver. He also holds records in: leaving the starting line, total time, speed, and most wins in a season. His family is his crew and support team. He's never able to be distracted.**

**Or so he thought.**

**Isabella Swan is the newest driver on the NHRA's circuit. She's just been signed with Cullen Racing, and has qualified for her first race down that quarter mile strip in Joliet, IL at 'Route 66 Speedway'. She hasn't met her teammate Edward Cullen yet, but when she does, will she be able to keep her mind on the road?**

**With both worrying about the other will the finals end in flames?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Twilight, or the NHRA or it's drivers. I just own the idea, which is free to be copied!**

**P.S. I will have a glossary at the bottom, mainly for drivers but I might have other things too. **

* * *

Chapter One-- Distractions

BPOV

"CONGRADULATIONS! Bells!" Charlie yelled when I got out of the car. It was a deep shade of blue with my top sponsor, Skull Gear, name on the hood inside a giant skull with some sort of mask on it. My name in silver on either side of the hood and Cullen Racing on the bumper. I felt like Jello, my arms and legs wobbly and more unstable then usual. I loved the speed of drag racing, just not the side-effects.

Charlie threw his arms around me, "Thanks, Dad," I said as he crushed me.

"Cullen Racing and Qualifying for your first race all in one day! I'm so proud of you Sweetheart!" he enthused. There were 16 spots available, I had just taken the 16th by getting a 5.890 sec and I hoped I could move up in my next race. They wouldn't tell me my opponent, which aggravated me but I didn't really care. Just as long as it wasn't John Force **(1)**.

"Dad? Can you let go? I need to get my helmet off," I told him. My helmet and pads were preventing a lot of movement in my head and neck. He let me go and helped me with my pads and helmet.

"Good job Bella!" said Carlisle came to help me take the car back to the pits. The pit area was massive, really, you could get lost if you weren't careful. Even though my and Edward's trailers were right next to each other, I've never seen him, the only times have been when he had all of his gear on.

"Bella," said Carlisle, Rosalie , Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Edward's father; as well as the owner of the Cullen Racing team.

"Yes, Carlisle," I fought the urge to call him 'Mr. Cullen.'

"I want you to meet your new pit crew,"he said indicating the men standing around the car, beginning to strip it down for my next qualifying race. "Thats your crew chef Jacob Black," he indicated a man with dark skin, black hair and brown eyes who was helping one of the other men remove the body.

"Hi," he grunted as he lifted.

"That's Embry Call, your Clutch specialist," he indicated a man that looked like Jacob but with shorter hair.

Embry waved, "Good job on qualifying, Bella," he said then headed right for a piece of metal that I guessed was the Clutch.

"Quil Ateara, your Oil Specialist," Quil gave a nod my direction as he began to change the oil. He pointed out several others who either nodded, waved, or said "hi" while they worked.

In a pit crew they have a specialist for every part of the car. When a car comes back from a race, they have only 75 minutes to take it apart, clean it like new, fix problems, change the tires, change the oil, and then put everything back and make changes in the system. "Bella, I want you to get some water, and cool off a little," Jacob said while he removed a spark plug. I frowned, wanting to help, but also knowing that if I tried that I would most likely brake something. "Go on, go into the trailer and get cooled off."

I grudgingly did as he said, dad was inside and offered me a bottle of water. I took it and looked out the window that looked into Edwards pit. He was in a white tee shirt, his racing uniform's arms were tied around his waist like pants. He was wearing a red Mac Tools hat (his top sponsor) that was splattered with oil, mud and dirt. He had his back to me and I could barely see his bronze hair that was under the hat.

He was helping his crew with the car. This made me guilty, I should be helping too. I realized that he didn't have his gear on. I waited for him to turn and look this way, but I had no such luck.

He left the pit suddenly going into his trailer.

"Bella, It's almost time to be getting back to the strip," Jacob said when he poked his head in. "We're on frequency 12," he said as he tossed me a head set that was fixed to a radio, in the helmet **(2)**. Charlie helped me with my neck piece and I got my gloves and helmet on.

To qualify you need to get a certain time, I need to shave off a second or so to get higher in the standings. As I was pulling out Edward was in full gear and pulling out too. "Bella, it's Jake, can you read me?" Jacob's voice said over the head set.

"Yea, are you guys going to tell me who my opponent is yet?" I asked.

Jacob laughed, "Nope, I've got orders from the boss to keep it to myself, I wish I could though," he said.

We waited in line for a little, my stomach churned with nerves. I always did, even though I had no reason for it. When I got to the line and did my burn out **(3)**, I looked over to the other lane. My eyes widened, in the left lane was none other then Edward himself.

I began to hyperventilate, "Bella, don't worry, it's just qualifying, we just want the time," Jacob assured me in my ear. I closed my eyes and tried to breath deep, as the cars loud engines roared shaking the stands. "Relax, just imagine that you're on the track alone, just you and the car...speed...just speed."

I opened my eyes to see the light go yellow, then green. I slammed on the gas hard enough to get off the line, while at the same time not spinning the tires. The engine roared as I changed gears. I kept my eyes on the finish line. I crossed and felt the drag of the chutes **(4)** as they opened.

"Bella, your speed was clocked at 322.1 miles/hour, your time was 4.677 sec which moves you up to 10th. You won't believe this, but...you beat Edward off the line and to the finish," he said excited.

I whooped in the car hitting the steering wheel with my fist in excitement. I pulled off the track and climbed out of the hole in the roof of the car.

I punched the air as I got out, I was excited about a lot of things. First that I moved up 6 spaces. Second, that I was able to beat Edward. He got out of his car and took off his helmet and his neck pads throwing them into his car. Then he turned to me.

All I could think was _"OMG."_

* * *

EPOV

I was greatly impressed with my new teammate. I took off my helmet and protective padding that kept my neck in place, throwing them into the car's driver seat. I watched Bella as she celebrated by herself. I walked over, to help her with her gear. I knew she wasn't used to taking them off by herself yet. She should have been though.

She stared at me the whole time.

"Need a hand?" I asked. She was still staring at me though her darkened face shield. I didn't wait for an answer, I just went behind her and got them off. "Good Job, tenth. I must say that I'm impressed."

She swallowed, "Thanks," she said breathlessly. We heard more excitement as two SUVs pulled up to take the cars back **(5)**. Her new crew chief Jacob got out.

"Way to go!" he shouted grabbing her in a hug.

I chuckled at her shocked face.

"First again Eddie," I heard Emmett say.

I glared at him, "don't call me that," I said. Then I turned to Rosalie, my crew chief, "its all the crew," I said.

She rolled her eyes as she helped Emmett attach cables and whatnots to pull the car back to the pits. Once in the car with them Emmett spoke up again.

"Damn man, the chick beat you," he said. Rose hit him, "OW! What?"

"You're being an ass, any girl can beat a guy with the right stuff, both under the hood and in the drivers seat.

The rest of the day went by, I was still holding first. Bella had moved up to 9th. The track was closed, it was after dark. I snuck out of the trailer, and went next door to Bella's.

She was sitting under an outside light reading. She looked up at my approach. "Hi Edward," she said her eyes had widened slightly.

"Hello Bella, it's a nice night isn't it?" I asked conversationally.

She nodded, "yea, if only we could see the stars."

"If only indeed. I was wondering, would you like to go to dinner tonight? You did after all beat me on your first try," I said, "I feel that should be rewarded," though that wasn't the only reason.

Her eyes widened again, "sure..." she said surprised. "Do you mind if I change?"

"Not at all," I said then leaned against her trailer to wait.

* * *

BPOV

My mind was completely blank, he wanted to take me out? Why me? _"He told you, idiot. You beat him."_

I had no clue what to wear, I only had one skirt, it was denim that went to my knees. I put it on with a dark blue blouse that was striped with sliver. I put on a pair of white flip-flops and went back out, tripping on my way down the stairs. I felt a strong arm ketch me before my face met the tarp that covered the asphalt.

"Careful, if you don't mind, I don't think it would be too smart to get a concussion the night before the races," Edward's smooth voice said.

He set me upright, and I brushed myself off out of habit. "Thanks, and yea, that wouldn't be good," I agreed.

I looked up at his face, it was slightly tanned, and his eyes were the most shocking shade of green I have ever seen. His bronze hair was in a mess that sill looked good.

He offered his hand and lead me to his car.

**

* * *

**

Oh, how will the date go? Sorry but you won't find out until I finish a couple of stories.

**But if I get a good number of reviews I might squeeze in another chapter into my schedule. ;)**

**Glossary:**

**(1) John Force is one of the Top Dogs in Drag racing, one of the best known. Not always the best driver though, his own daughter beat him once.**

**(2) In the helmets there is a radio that links the driver to the Crew Chief. This way they can report problems and give a warning if the other car has problems and the driver needs to react somehow. They also report times if the driver missed them.**

**(3) Before a race, the driver spins the tires, to heat up the tires to help with traction.  
**

**(4) The Chutes are like Parachutes, and are used to help the car stop.**

**(5) What? You thought they walked? Hehe, just kidding. The cars are very heavy and are normally towed by a SUV of some kind.**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Yes! I'm Officially 18! Go me!**

**I'm trying to update all my stories today in honor of my birthday cross your fingers for me?**

**Luvs!**

* * *

Chapter Two-- In the Fast Lane

BPOV

"Nice car," I wasn't lying, it was a sliver Volvo, an S60R by the looks of the body.

"Thanks, I'm better on the drag strip though," he said smiling as he opened my door for me.

I got in sitting in the black leather seats, and when he sat in the drivers seat I spoke again, "You could have fooled me. Didn't I beat you today?" I asked in a joking tone.

He rolled his eyes, "Sure bring that up," he groaned.

I grinned, "alright," I said laughing. The streets were well lit and busy for after dark. I guess I'm just not used to the Chicago area. Edward hit the gas as he merged onto the highway. Cars were darting allover the place causing me to hold onto the door for dear life.

Edward chuckled, "You ok over there?" I sent a glare his way, it would have been better to ogle at him. His eyes were lit with humor, and his smile was lighting up his face. "I'm just checking. You seem a little...frightened, that's all."

"Just not used to traffic like this. Is it always so packed?" I asked.

He looked back to the road. I noticed now that he was in the fast lane going 90 mph. "Pretty much, you think this is bad? You should see it at rush hour...actually...I hope you don't, it's not pretty."

"Why are you going so fast?" I asked.

He laughed, "You've seen my line of work," he said.

"Yea, but this isn't the drag strip," I noted.

He changed lanes, "Very observant Bella," he said rolling his eyes.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

His face softened, "A place that I like to go when I'm in the area. It's called Portillos. It's one of my favorite sandwich shops that I've been to," he said his eyes were on the road but he seemed far away. "My mom liked it, in fact, she went into labor with me when she was about ready to have lunch," he said with a chuckle. Sorrow replaced his previously happy mood.

"Esme?" I asked confused.

"No, she and Carlisle adopted me. My real parents were Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen. She died after I was born, and he died in a car crash. I wasn't even old enough to remember them...I do remember that my mothers hair was the same shade as mine, our eyes are the same too. Shortly after I was given to my only living relative, my grandmother, when she passed. I was then given up to an orphanage where I met Carlisle and Esme when I was 7. Emmett and Alice are their biological children. Rosalie and Jasper are twins that are technically foster kids from Esme's best friend who passed away," he said.

Pity shook me. He'd lost so much in so little time, but he'd gained sense then too...right, "I'm so sorry. You've lost so much," I said.

A sad smiled appeared on his face. "I go to the same Portillos she did, in Shorewood. I always go at least once. As a tribute to the mother I never got to know," he said as he pulled onto a ramp that said Hwy 55.

I felt guilty that I had left my mother in Jacksonville Florida with Phil. He bit his lip, "I'm sorry if I upset you. I've never told anyone that before. I heard it from the staff at the orphanage told me. Carlisle and Esme know, but that's about it. I've kept it secret for the most part...

"I feel like...I don't know exactly, I can trust you. Your special to me I guess. I've never taken someone with me before," he looked at me from the corner of his eyes, "You're the only one."

I felt a serge of pride, sadness, and of curiosity, "I just met you though," I pointed out.

He looked back at the road, smoothly maneuvering around a slow red minivan, "That's true, but I've known you sense I first saw you. I saw you at your first IHRA** (1) **event in Kansas City, Missouri." I remembered the event, it was my first race, I'd taken first place that day in my division. "I followed your progress online, as you moved up into the pros. I mentioned you to Carlisle and he agreed with me that you would be a great addition to the team. When I saw your first race, I thought that you were a pro in disguise or something."

I blushed, "thanks," I mumbled.

The highway changed again, from 55 to 59. "You're welcome. You really deserve it," he said. He glanced at me again, "your blush is beautiful," he commented, "you are beautiful," he added.

My face got even redder, "thanks," I mumbled again.

He pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. He turned back to me, "You are," he insisted. Then he stroked my cheek with his thumb. _"Too close!" _one part of my brain shouted, while the other part was saying _"Kiss me you goof!"_

He removed his hand then came around to my side before I could clear my head and opened my door. "Thank you," I said I meant it for both the comment and for getting my door.

"You're welcome," he said then he led me inside.

The theme to the restaurant was part western, part 50's modern. You stood in line and ordered and got food like in a fast food place, but it had a dinning area that was like a nice sit-down place.

I looked at the menu that was hung over the cash registrars. I leaned closer to whisper to Edward, "I don't know what to get," I admitted.

He looked down his eyes bright, "My favorites are the beef and cheddar croissant, and the regular beef with sweet peppers," he offered.

I wasn't that big into peppers even if they were sweet, so I decided on the beef and cheddar. I felt...weird, he had brought me here, to a place that meant so much to him. Why me? Why was I so special? I wasn't as good looking as he said I was...was I?

We got our food and he lead me to a booth in the back. I took a bite from the sandwich, it was very good. Edward still seemed far away, but he was staring at me. I blushed and looked down. Those green eyes seemed to be looking into my soul.

His finger went under my chin and forced me to look up. "Your eyes look like cups of hot chocolate," he said. "without the whip cream," he added with a chuckle.

I blushed, "Thanks," I mumbled. "They aren't what you will be looking at on the track tomorrow," I said grinning.

"Oh?" he asked smiling back.

"Yea, all you will see is my tail fin!" I said with a chuckle.

He laughed too, "I don't think so," he said.

"I do," I said.

"Glad to see you confident," he said.

I got back to the my trailer feeling like butter that just came out of the microwave after too long. I knew this with every fiber of my being...

That I was falling for Edward Cullen.

**

* * *

**

Oh! Yes! She admits it! Review?

**Luv**

**RWH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Hi all, I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update the inspiration hasn't been there, but I just got back from the real races in Chicago and it came to me! Well, now I'm back from my hiatus.**

**I read over chapter two and noticed that I forgot to say what that IHRA was. It's like the NHRA but the drivers either do it for a hobby or aren't good enough to get to pro yet.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Chapter Three

BPOV

I sat in my car waiting for first round to start, I was against Mike Neff **(1)**. You could see the stands shake from the force of the Top Fuel cars. People would jump when the cars took off and cover their ears. _Morons_ I thought.

I was finding that it was hard to concentrate on my up coming race. My mind kept wondering back to my date with Edward..._ "I feel like...I don't know exactly, I can trust you. Your special to me ..."_ his words from last night rang in my memory.

"BELLA!" Jacob's voice in my ear shocked me. "Jeez Bells, wake up will you? Race time, concentrate."

I took a breath, "Right, sorry, I've got some things on my mind. I'm good now, race time," I responded.

"I swear Bells, if you crash this car, Rosalie and Alice will kill me," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "I won't crash, my minds in the game now. No worries," I said.

"Neff isn't anything to worry about, he's been doing rotten lately, just keep in the groove, and get to the line," he said.

"Got it," I responded.

Cars kept going one pair after another. Finally Top Fuel was over and Funny Car was up. I took another breath. "Bells, nothing to worry about. You can wipe the strip with Neff," Jake encouraged.

I nodded to myself, "How about we worry about finishing without flames?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jake said as I got to the line. I revved the engines, hearing the roar as I did my burn out. The vibrations from the cars was shaking the stands. "Sounds good, keep down the middle. Find a track that you're comfortable and do it. Neff has the lucky lane, but lets mix it up!"

"Hell Yea!" I answered back and watched the lights.

Pre- Stage...I inch forward, my engine roaring loudly.

Stage...another inch.

Yellow...My engines roared louder as I got ready to hit the gas.

GREEN...I hit the gas.

I was thrown back in the seat and refrained from shouting in the familiar thrill of speed from my car. I focused on my lane and checked Neff a few times. Jake was murmuring in my ear to himself.

Jake's Shouts of excitement filled my ear. "Nice Bella, You got him! 4.509 at 326 mph!" he said. "See you down there!"

I turned off of the track and got out.

When we got back to the pits, Jake shoved me to the cooler and forced a bottle of water on me. I drank some then stole a sharpie from the trailer and went to sign some autographs. I smiled and thanked them for coming and their congratulations on winning round one. A little girl clutching a poster was raising her hand trying to get my attention.

"Hello there," I said. "What's your name?"

"Anna," she said shyly. "Will you sign my poster?"

I grinned, I loved little kids. "Of course, sweets." I said taking the poster she handed me.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up!" she blurted suddenly and she blushed.

"That's sweet, it takes work. Can you handle it?" I asked teasingly.

She smiled, "Yea!" she said enthusiastically.

I chuckled and handed her back her poster. I continued to down water bottles and sign posters for fans...hey I have fans. The thought made me smile.

"Bella!? You ready?" Jake asked.

I finished signing the poster that I was in the middle of. "Yea, be right there," I said.

**(Later)**

Back in line for round 2. I sighed, this was the boring part of Drag Racing...waiting! "Well, look at it this way, at least we have descent weather," Jake said.

"Knock on wood!" I said hitting my helmet. It's a thing with luck, don't ask.

"Whatever," Jake said.

We got through Round 2, Semi-finals, and now it was the finals. Guess who I'm racing...is it even a surprise? Edward. I was a little more confident this time around. "Edward's coming through Bells," Jake warned.

"Ok," I said and waited.

"Well, here we are again Ms. Swan," Edward said.

"Indeed, Mr. Cullen," I said mocking his formality. "The results will be the same, I'll still kick your ass."

"Oh really?" he asked. As if to prove this, he did his burn out.

"Yes," I did mine, "really," I finished.

"Good luck, Bella," he said.

"Same to you Edward," I said and focused on the lights.

Pre- Stage...I inch forward, my engine roaring loudly. Edward copies me

Stage...another inch. Again Edward does the same

Yellow...My engines roared louder at a different pitch then normal as I got ready to hit the gas. Edward's roared deafeningly.

GREEN...We hit the gas.

I was thrown back in the seat, the engine sounding off. I was slightly ahead and I pushed the car a little faster. I crossed the finish line and squealed. I won I knew it, Jake was screaming over my ear.

I heard a pop and I saw flames and heard the crowd gasp.

* * *

EPOV

As Bella hit her chutes, I saw a spark on her car. I slammed down on my breaks and hit the chutes as she veered into my lane. Her car slammed into the wall and was in flames. It hit with such force that it flipped 3 times before landing on its top on the asphalt and sliding several feet.

I came to a complete stop at the same time I was getting out of my car and running for Bella's car. "BELLA!" I shouted as I threw my helmet and pads behind me.

One of the Safety people grabbed me before I could get to the car. The safety crew was already putting out the flames.

"Easy Mr. Cullen! You can't do anything now! Let us handle it! She will be ok!" the safety person said.

"Bella!" I cried.

"Easy Edward," it was Carlisle. "She'll be fine."

"Bella," I was crying into my father's shoulder. The rest of my family was holding onto me and Carlisle as well.

Charlie was being held back with us. They got the car fire put out and they were getting her out.

"She's unconscious! Breathing, steady pulse, heavy trauma to her abdomen...near the liver!" One of the safety people said.

"Let's get her to Chicago Memorial Now!" another shouted as they brought the stretcher.

* * *

BPOV

The next thing I knew, I felt pain practically everywhere. I could hear the crackle of flames the screams from shock of fans, and a hissing sound.

"BELLA!" Who was that? Why where they calling my name? Why couldn't I answer or move?

"Easy, careful. Get that brace around her neck. Careful of her abdomen. She's got a piece of the body there," the people around me were saying.

"Bella!" that voice called again.

I felt myself being moved, "She's unconscious! Breathing, steady pulse, heavy trauma to her abdomen...near the liver!" One of the people said.

"Let's get her to Chicago Memorial Now!" someone else shouted.

I was being lifted and people were talking.

"Only two other people allowed in the chopper," someone said.

"Come on Edward," that was my fathers voice...Wait...Edward was here? Oh Shit!

I heard the loud sound of the chopper blades as we got closer.

"Bella, if you can hear me...I love you," Edward said in my ear.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Well, Folks Isabella Swan's car has been put out, and it seems that they are taking her out...I'm getting word that she's not conscious, but she is breathing normally and her other vitals seem to be fine. She has some injury to her stomach, they aren't telling me what, but the whole Cullen Racing team is down there. I'm sure that Isabella Swan will be in everyone's prayers tonight," the announcer's voice said somberly over the audio system. People were crying and still had that 'Oh God!' look on their faces.

**

* * *

**

Ok, sorry but ending it there. I'll update soon I promise! I want to dedicate this chapter to my mother! She's my BFF 4 Life and I would have never figured it out with out her letting me bounce ideas off of her! Love Yea MOM!

**Review?**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Hi all...sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just started college and I've been trying to focus on that. **

**But I'm setting up a separate facebook from my personal one, so add me as a friend (Kya or Kyalene or my email runs_with_horses(at)yahoo(dot)com) if you want updates and or to talk to me personally, or give me suggestions. I'm going to try (I can't guaranty) and post previews of my upcoming updates and which story I'm working on. I'll try to be online when I'm working on them so you can chat with me if you so desire. Lol**

**So, read on and review!**

* * *

Chapter Four

EPOV

"Well, that fragment of the body hit her liver. So, that has caused internal bleeding, she also has a broken hip, left fibula **(The Smaller of the 2 bones in your lower leg)**, the carpels **(The bones that make up the wrist) **in her right wrist are dislocated, and she has a few bruised ribs. She needs surgery to fix the internal bleeding, we're also going to set the brakes and her wrist," the doctor said when he came out of the emergency room. "She's being prepped for surgery now."

"Thank you," Carlisle and Charlie said at the same time. I sighed and ran my hands over my face, then held my head in my hands. "Edward, she's in good hands," Carlisle assured me.

"I know Carlisle, I've grown very attached to Bella..._very_ attached," I said.

"Edward?" Esme asked.

I just looked down, "Yes, Esme. I love her," I said. "From the first time I saw her race hobby, I've been attracted to her."

"Oh Edward," she said sadly as she put her arms around me. "She'll be fine."

I actually felt a tear roll down my cheek, "I'm scared mom," I whispered to her.

She stroked my hair, "I know, we all are. We need faith that she will be fine," she said.

I nodded.

* * *

BPOV

I had passed out in the chopper, and the next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed. It couldn't be heaven because the bed hurt my back and it was thin and lumpy...yep hospital. So, I was alive. I still couldn't move anything but my eye lids. They were easy to open now. The room I was in was dark, it was the middle of the night. I looked around.

The first thing I noticed was Edward asleep on my bed, he had his arms crossed and his head on his arms. He looked so innocent and worried at the same time. I must have been on medication because I didn't feel any pain in my casted limbs or chest. The monitor was beeping the steady rhythm of my heart softly next to me. I made an effort and lifted my casted right arm and stroked his head, "Edward," I said horsely. My voice was rusty from disuse.

He woke slowly, "Bella?" he said then he jerked up right and looked at me, "Bella!" he said. He grabbed my good hand and squeezed it to keep from hurting me I guessed. "Oh Bella, we've been so worried!" he said stroking my cheek very softly. I guessed I had burns.

"What happened?" I asked still horse. "What went wrong with the car?"

"One of the wires weren't right for your chutes and it set off a spark causing an explosion. You lost control and came into my lane, hit the wall flipped 3 times and slid on the asphalt for several feet. Bella, You are so lucky," he said.

"Can I still race?" I asked, this was the first question I wanted answered about my injuries.

"The Doctor said you're out for the season, no exceptions. With physical therapy you should be able to race by next season," He said.

It was better than not being able to race again, I told myself.

"What injuries have I got this time?" I asked.

He frowned, clearly not liking the 'this time' of my statement. "broken leg, dislocated wrist, bruised ribs, you had internal bleeding. A piece of the body went through you and hit your liver they had to go in and fix it surgically, along with a broken hip," he said stroking my hand. Shit that was why I felt so uncomfortable.

"Did I lose the sponsors?" I asked.

"No, Don't focus on that. Rest for now," he said.

I rolled my eyes, surprisingly, I was really tired, "fine, but you owe me answers later," I said as I fell back asleep.

When I woke up again, my room was pitch black, save for the machines it would be silent too. "Oh Miss Swan, sorry did I wake you?" asked a woman with floral scrubs on.

I rubbed my face genteelly with my good hand. My other was beginning to ache, and other pains were becoming evident. "No, I think the pain woke me," I told her.

"I just gave you more pain meds. Let me know if you need more, just ask for Jacky," she said doing something with an IV that I hadn't known was in my hand. I hate needles.

"Thanks, Jacky...um the man that was in here...bronze hair...do you know where he is?" I asked feeling my cheeks redden.

"He's in the Cafeteria. He insisted on staying with you, but he went to get you something to eat," she said, "He's a looker all right. If I wasn't married I'd be after him faster then a fly on shit."

"He's mine, sorry," I said chuckling.

"You're a lucky chick. He's hot," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "he's more than that, though I won't deny his hotness. He's very smart, kind, romantic..." I trailed off, "too many things to mention."

"Bella," Edward just walked into the room

"Hey Edward," I said. I looked at what he was carrying but couldn't make it out. Sure it was hospital food, but right now I was so hungry that I would eat paper or the tubing on my IV. "What'd you bring me? I'm starving."

He chuckled, "I have some chicken broth to start with. The doctor wants to see if you can keep it down first then you can eat some solid things," he said.

I frowned, the one thing I wanted right now was big mushroom cheddar burger with lots of ranch dressing and onion rings. "Can I get a cheese burger when I get out then?" I asked.

He laughed quietly, "I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best to sneak one up here to you someday," he said and I gave him a grin. "drink this first and we'll see what I can do."

I took the cup then without complaint and drank it like I was dieing. When it was gone I licked my lips, "that was so good."

"I bet anything would be good after not eating for a few days," he said taking the cup from me. "how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like a train has run me over..." I said pausing, "...the pain killers haven't kicked in yet."

Edward frowned, "I wish I could have done something," he said looking sad.

I glared at him, "Like what? You couldn't have done anything to stop my crash," I said. I had a burning question, "what was wrong with the car?" I asked.

"Rose and your electrician Zachery, said it was a stripped wire that snapped and sparked when you hit your brakes and your shoots didn't deploy because of the snapped wire. Carlisle wanted to fire your entire crew for the mistake. I told him to wait until you could make that decision...." he didn't have a chance to finish. I cut him off.

"No, My crew won't be fired," I said crossing my arms awkwardly because of the cast on my wrist.

Edward nodded, "I figured as much, I told him that but he made me swear to ask you,"

I decided to change the subject, "Do I still get a trophy?" I asked.

He laughed, "Yea, it in a glass case at headquarters," he said. Headquarters was in Washington, that was were we spent the week before a race. "Why don't you get some more sleep and I'll be here when you wake up?" he said.

I yawned, the pain killers were kicking in. "Ok," I said and my eyes closed.

**

* * *

So? We know she's going to be ok, so how is it so far? Review?**

**Btw, I have a new story up called "The Best Pirates are Female" go check it out?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	5. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**Authors Note****:**

**Hi! I know I hate these too but I've made a hard decision. The following stories are up for adoption:**

**Almost Dead**

**Golden Eyes**

**I See Dead People**

**Nitro**

**No One Lives Forever**

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**The requirements are: **

**1) You must have a completed story in the Category. If it is a crossover you need to have read both book series and have one completed story for one or the other. **

**2) Write in English.**

**3) Keep the major conflict. I will tell you when I choose you. **

**4) Don't Kill any major characters unless it's part of the plot. **

**5) Finally, Keep me in the loop. Let me know if you write a sequel, or just ask me to Beta, I would be happy to.**

**The following stories I need a Co-Author:**

**When You're gone**

**The Requirements are:**

**1) You Must like or enjoy Slash stories. **

**2) Write in English.**

**3) Have a completed Slash story in Twilight. (not really required but it will help your chances.)**

**I'm sorry if I have let you down. I hate that I have to write this. but I got in over my head, and it caused me to loose interest in my stories. I have so much other stuff going on at the same time with my life that I have no time for them. Again, I'M SO SORRY!**


End file.
